


Нигде никогда

by Serpen



Category: Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Dialogue-Only, M/M, POV Outsider, Soubi/Ritsuka relationship from outsider(s) point of view, secret intelligence agencies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: Политика - грязная игра. Но когда ставкой возможность быть вместе, грязь несущественна.





	Нигде никогда

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** Serpen (до 2012 г. - Serpensortia)  
>  **Бета:** Kuzura  
>  **Жанр:** абсолютное АУ, причем относительно не только манги, но и моих собственных текстов. События аниме упоминаются, но бегло, без оказания влияния на происходящее.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Аниме Loveless принадлежит студии J.С. Staff.  
>  **Размещение:** нет.  
>   
> 

 

**愛を込めて、草灯**

 

 

_Remember - I'll never leave you_  
_If you will only remember me._  
  
Josh Groban

 

 

 

  


  
  
  
\- Привет. Не занято?  
\- Нет, подсаживайся.  
\- Спасибо. Я Джером, Англия, Лондон. Впервые тебя тут вижу.  
\- Ассумпта. США, Западная Вирджиния, город, которого и на карте-то нет… Я в самом деле новичок, что, заметно?  
\- Есть немного. Выпивки за счет заведения? Я закажу на двоих.  
\- Разве что кофе с ликером. Никак не привыкну, что всё включено.  
\- Шишки могут себе позволить. Сколько тебе лет?  
\- Двадцать пять, только что закончила университет. Социолог. А ты?  
\- Двадцать девять, нейрохирург. Ну, если мы о будней жизни. И кстати всё еще один. Профиль Жертва.  
\- Да я уж ощутила, что Жертва. Я всё-таки не последний Боец… и тоже до сих пор без Имени и без направляющего.  
\- Тогда тем более есть смысл выпить вместе. И закусить. Может, понравимся друг другу.  
\- Ты всегда так прямолинейно клеишь девушек?  
\- Я тебя не клею, а стараюсь заинтересовать. Говорю, что думаю, и всякое такое. Вдруг мы друг другу подойдём, отчего нет? Меня лично уже достало хроническое одиночество. В смысле, баб хватает, а хочется… ты понимаешь.  
\- Наверное. В обычной жизни мое стремление служить уже выходило боком.  
\- Парни не ценят?  
\- Еще как ценят, особенно когда жажда власти просыпается.  
\- А если в Жертве проснется? Случаи-то известны.  
\- Не знаю. Надеюсь, тогда она переносится легче. Ой, смотри!  
\- А?  
\- Ну вон, вон, только что вошел и к свободному столику идет… Видишь? Высокий, длинные светлые волосы!  
\- Вижу. Ты что, от него тащишься?  
\- Не смеши, как я могу тащиться от однопрофильника? Но господин Агацума - это же живая легенда! Лучший Боец за многие годы, и к тому же художник с регулярными выставками! А когда он лекции читает, ну, по нашим спецкурсам… Мне в этом году повезло прослушать целый цикл. Такая логичная, связная речь, всё само в памяти откладывается, даже записывать не надо! Хм…  
\- Ты что погрустнела?  
\- Во-первых, ты странно смотришь, хотя я вроде ничего забавного не говорю. А во-вторых, господин Агацума меня ведь заметил сейчас - и не кивнул даже. Обычно он своих студентов в лицо помнит, всегда вежлив, доброжелателен… Не припоминаю, чтобы я его чем-либо обидела, когда сдавала зачет.  
\- Ну ты хватила! Агацуме сегодня не до тебя. Он с самого утра только циферблат своих часов видит. Не знаю, как в дверные косяки не вписывается - автопилот включил, наверное. Или авторежим.  
\- Почему?  
\- Мадридская делегация у нас когда появится?  
\- М-м… через полчаса, кажется. А при чем тут испанцы?  
\- Как это "при чем"! Ты с какой луны свалилась?  
\- Я тебя не понимаю. Я что, не знаю чего-то важного?  
\- Мадридскую группу возглавляет Аояги Рицка. И он, между прочим, прилетает тоже.  
\- Э-э…  
\- Что, не прояснилось?  
\- Еще пасмурнее стало. Ты хочешь сказать, из-за прилета этого Аояги господин Агацума сегодня с самого утра такой? А почему?  
\- Ну ты даешь!  
\- Прекрати, а? Я себя начинаю чувствовать идиоткой! Да, я не собираю сплетни! И да, я, видимо, не в курсе событий. Так просвети меня!  
\- Мило ты въехала по мне как по сплетнику, но забудем. Это не сплетни, Сумпта, это секрет полишинеля. По-моему, скоро на парах их историю отдельной лекцией начитывать будут.  
\- Поделись.  
\- После намёка, что я копаюсь в чужом белье? Избави Бог. Кстати, нам несут кофе.  
\- Ага. Спасибо, вы очень любезны… Ладно, извини. Я не хотела наезжать, честное слово! Ну обозначь хоть суть, что ли?  
\- Но вечером ты согласна пойти со мной на настоящее свидание.  
\- Никакого интима в первый раз.  
\- И эта девушка упрекала меня в прямолинейности! Никакого интима, обещаю. Буду демонстрировать красоты вечернего Стамбула. Вводная к основному теоретическому циклу вроде дольше чем на три часа не затянется.  
\- Интересно, как наше мероприятие в местной человеческой прессе освещено?  
\- Как слет гринписовцев. Шучу.  
\- Остроумно. Так про Агацуму и Аояги?  
\- Гхм… О'к, про них. Говоришь, тебе двадцать пять? Значит, эта история старше тебя в два раза.  
\- Шутишь?  
\- Отнюдь. Мы же перестаем с определенного момента меняться внешне - а при нашей продолжительности жизни, считай, года три прошло.  
\- Пятьдесят лет?!  
\- Чуть меньше, сорок восемь. Я обрисую, сколько знаю, но ты особо вопросами не сыпь, иначе сбиваться буду.  
\- Вникла.  
\- Начало за давностью событий покрыто некоторым туманом, но отдельные моменты сквозь него проступают. Лично меня, к примеру, всегда удивляет, сколько им было лет при знакомстве. Цифры известны доподлинно: Соби двадцать, а Рицке без пары месяцев тринадцать.  
\- Ой.  
\- Именно. Еще на слуху информация, правда, без деталей, что у Соби к тому времени уже две Жертвы сменилось - и ему с обеими страшно не повезло. Ну то есть с обоими, он же гомо. Да и сейчас особой удачливости не наблюдается.  
\- То есть?..  
\- Кто обещал не перебивать?  
\- Я молчу.  
\- Короче, едва они встретились, их не растащить стало. У Рицки тоже какие-то тёмные пятна в биографии: я не раскапывал конкретику, но он, кажется, не то что о существовании Корпорации Разума не знал, но и о местной их сети. Как она в Японии называется… что-то с луной, опять же, связанное… точно, Семь Лун! Его туда Соби и привел. И они склеились сразу, везде вместе ходили, всем занимались на пару… Странно, говорят, смотрелись при разрыве в возрасте - в юности-то он значим был - но все ждали, что у них вот-вот Имя появится. Или им его дадут. Я не в курсе, как у японцев с этим обстоит… А оно не проступило, несмотря ни на какие рицкины усилия.  
\- Ой.  
\- Угу. У Агацумы какой-то абсолютно сволочной индивидуальный учитель был… его несколько лет назад в арабо-израильском конфликте так удачно ранили, что он стал недееспособен - пуля что-то в мозгу задела. А раньше на всю сеть славился научными изысканиями и личным садизмом.  
\- Что, прости, японец потерял в арабо-израильском конфликте?  
\- Меня она спросила. Понятия не имею. Так вот, этот самый учитель Агацуме не сказал, что тот чистый. Эй-эй, только без обмороков! Я конечно Жертва, но тоже понимаю, что это здорово непорядочно… А разве догадаться самому нельзя?  
\- Без тестирования… нет.  
\- У-у. Ну, тебе как Бойцу виднее, как там чистый выбрать должен - вроде кроме решения Жертвы должно быть еще его персональное решение, произнесение ритуальных слов каких-то и тому подобное?  
\- Верно, да. Это я как раз знаю на отлично… Из курса, о Боже, господина Агацумы.  
\- Ну да, еще бы ему это не на бест давать. М-да. В общем, они упорно надеялись, Соби с Рицкой, в смысле, и вроде как Соби рассчитывал лет через пять с Рицки ушки снять. Тот их ему - опять же по слухам - будто обещал даже. А если бы это случилось...  
\- Имя проступило бы автоматом без всяких церемоний. Взаимное согласие, взаимный выбор и общая сила. Черт побери, и?!  
\- И Рицку услали в Испанию. Ему только-только шестнадцать исполнилось - и хлоп - летишь послезавтра. На шесть лет без возможности личных встреч и телепортов. И полная прозрачность.  
\- Вот гады, а! Почему нельзя было им позволить парой стать?  
\- Предположительно их сэнсеи опасались, что получится абсолютно неуправляемый тандем. Дурной пример для подражания и потенциальные нарушители спокойствия. Не зря боялись, кстати.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать…  
\- Второй раз: кто обещал не перебивать? Вот, да, пей кофе. Э-э… хотя нет, лучше поставь. Эту часть даже мне пересказывать неприятно, хоть я Рицку основательно не люблю. Я ему подобных, заносчивых и высокомерных, на дух не переношу. А всё-таки когда прикидываю, через что они прошли… Сами нарывались, конечно, но… А, тут вот еще что уточнить надо! У них на двоих есть особенность, о которой сложившиеся пары мечтать не смеют. То, что от природы дается раз на миллион.  
\- Неужели телепатия?  
\- Она самая. Мыслеречь. Так что личных встреч не было, скайпа не было, ни черта не было, а на связи они оставались постоянно! И вдруг спустя четыре года Рицка ее оборвал.  
\- К-как…  
\- А вот так. Заявил без объяснений, что больше общаться не может и не хочет. И пусть Соби сам решает, как в этой ситуации поступать. Агацума, говорят, за одну ночь постарел и осунулся, будто лет двадцать прошло. А через три, что ли, дня ему сказали: вот тебе новая Жертва. Как раз парнишка подрос, лет на десять его младше, с которым сила по знаку хорошо совпадала.  
\- И он согласился?!  
\- По идее, жить захочешь - согласишься. Рицка его через мыслеречь умудрялся как-то подпитывать, а когда ее не стало… Но Соби отказался. Кто его тогда видел, пугались: он на живой труп смахивал и правда к черте очень близок был. Ну а потом его Леонард за волосы взял и насильно "кормить" начал.  
\- Понимаю. Это латент может без внешнего ресурса, а когда уже связь есть и канал работает… И почему Рицка это сделал?  
\- Дальше, Сумпта, начинается реальный сюр. Короче, описываю, как оно выходит, если сопоставлять. Рицка четыре года держался ни на чём. Ему двадцать было, они с Соби не виделись ни разу с самого отлета, а он всё упирался. И тогда ему грамотно подпихнули Мануэлу. Аккурат за трое суток до того, как Соби с Леонардом свели.  
\- Нарочно подсунули? Насильно?  
\- Ну, насильно девушка парня принудить может, только обездвижив. Но они с какой-то стати здорово вдвоем напились. Мануэла была местная, из мадридской группы, классный Боец, волевая, красивая. Она и сейчас хороша, как кинозвезда… видел я ее. В общем, Рицка был изрядно пьян - что само по себе странно, он, как гласит молва, в принципе непьющий. Может, там и еще что добавилось, черт знает, только он не устоял перед искушением и поимел ее. И скинул ушки. Всё, с общим Именем можно стало попрощаться.  
\- О Боже… Потенциалы совпали?  
\- Именно. Пьесу сыграли как по нотам. Напоить до слома контроля, дождаться, чтоб врубились рефлексы, против них в таком состоянии не попрешь… Для вас принимать наркотик, для нас отдавать, закон природы. А по пробуждении - привет, добро пожаловать во взрослую жизнь. Думаю, будь Боец парнем, Аояги бы из чувства самосохранения не забылся, но тут же иной расклад вышел - он и пропустил момент, когда ситуация эскалировалась. А наутро, надо думать, пришел в себя, увидел, что сделал, и с Соби объясниться не смог. Просто струсил, а потом замолчал на два года. Как сам выжил, послав и Соби, и Мануэлу, не спрашивай. Хроническую переполненность ни в какой работе не сожжешь - могла цээнэс отказать в два счета, могло сердце. Вероятно, Рицку юность спасла, но ручаться не возьмусь. Я к иному подвожу: фишка в том, что спустя эти два года он же неминуемо возвращался! С громадным отчетом по проделанной испанской работе!  
\- Постой. В двадцать два биологических? Он что, вундеркинд?  
\- Как говорится, "без комментариев". Может быть. Услали ведь его в старших классах их школы. Высшее он получал заочно, и вышел из него по всем отзывам отменный практик, а теоретик средненький. Соби образование завершал в одиночку… ну и вместе с Леонардом потом.  
\- Не японское имя.  
\- Это было уже в твоей Америке. Рицка из Лун тоже должен был в Монтану прилететь - отчитаться по умениям и получить корочки. И к тому моменту они с Соби уже оба знали, что из-за рицкиного срыва им Имени не видать. Рицку о последствиях просветили, а Соби о произошедшем донесли… добрые коллеги. Подозреваю, он лишь тогда и выяснил, что чистый. Я бы на его месте этот дар в ту же минуту проклял. Догадайся он несколько лет назад, они бы с Рицкой объединения словами добились! А теперь… Ладно б еще просто секс случился - но ты права, у Аояги с Мануэлой совместимость оказалась превосходная. Наверняка девушку протестировали заранее, ну и проинструктировали, несомненно. Отныне Рицка Имя еще кому-то мог дать только в случае ее гибели.  
\- Та-ак.  
\- По понятным причинам он Соби о том, что прилетает, не уведомил. Но земля слухами полнится - тот всё равно узнал. И ждал Рицку в день прилета и на следующий, безрезультатно, естественно. Тогда Соби, не будь простак, решил вычислить траекторию рицкиных перемещений. Ну, они и столкнулись в одном из коридоров… неужели ты и эту часть никогда не слышала?  
\- Сейчас, от тебя, впервые в жизни. Продолжай. Меня уже трясет.  
\- Тут все известно детально: свидетелей хватает. Рицка шел, глядя под ноги, прижимал к боку какую-то папку с бумагами - и едва не вписался прямо в Соби. Тот его окликнул, Рицка голову поднял - и вздрогнул. Не надеялся, что его до сих пор ждут, или, может, испугался. А Соби на его голову без ушек смотрел, и, говорят, глаза у него были неописуемые. Рицка с ним взглядом встретился, сперва мертвенно побледнел, затем вспыхнул… и остался на месте. Соби к нему сделал шаг, второй, а потом… Гм.  
\- Что? Что было потом?!  
\- Знаешь, есть такая… установка, что ли. Что, мол, настоящие парни никогда не плачут. Только бывают моменты, когда или слезы - или инсульт. И никак оно от силы характера не зависит.  
\- Знаю, и то и другое.  
\- Рицка зарыдал. В голос. И кинулся Соби на шею. Тот его поймал - наверное, Аояги ноги не держали, - и начал целовать куда придется. Ничего не говорил, не успокаивал, только целовал. Шею, затылок, виски, потом наконец губы нашел - и пальцами щелкнул.  
\- Сферу раскрыл?  
\- Точно. И знаешь, в чем штука? Ту, которая в Системе ставится - защиту от проникновения. Не от взгляда.  
\- Нарочно?  
\- Скорее автоматически. Но в итоге их мог видеть кто угодно. Ну, и смотрели, собственно - оторваться не могли, не каждый день подобный театр разворачивается. А подойти никто не посмел. Агацума убил бы, я думаю. Без всяких метафор.  
Сначала они целовались как безумные, потом Соби Рицку в три шага к ближайшей стене оттеснил, прижал к ней и собой загородил. Не от смущения - просто, наверное, из чувства собственности. Тут трудно сказать… но им в общем трех минут хватило, и оба не молчали. Вели себя так, будто терять уже нечего. Потом отдышались, друг на друге одежду поправили и сферу разомкнули. Говорят, глаза вытирали оба. Ты, кстати, с Рицкой сталкивалась вообще?  
\- Нет. Еще не доводилось.  
\- А, ну всё впереди… Я это к чему? - он, даже выбрав весь свой рост, на голову ниже, чем Соби. И вот разомкнули они сферу, Рицка обеими руками Соби за талию обхватил, а тот его левой рукой за плечи. И они так и пошли по коридору. Перед ними расступались.  
\- Представляю, сколько им хотелось обсудить. Боже мой, два года без мыслеречи! Да ведь это же… от такого не отказываются! Я бы на месте Соби умерла, наверное. Или не простила - ни измены, ни… Два года тишины!!  
\- Думаю, Агацума понял причину. Ну или не мог не простить, говорят, и такое бывает. К тому же у него ведь тоже к тому моменту была Жертва, не забывай. Он и сейчас по документам числится Бойцом при Леонарде.  
\- Погоди, а?..  
\- Спокойно, не сбивай меня. Есть ситуация де-юре, а есть де-факто. Вот я тебе излагаю вторую, то есть как обстоит в действительности. И в этой самой действительности они не друг друга обсуждать пошли, а направились сразу на самый верх. К директору… что там у нас в Монтане, Орлиное Гнездо? "Вышка" с редкостно верным названием. Короче, без малого вломились в главный кабинет, прервали какое-то крутое совещание и всех уведомили, что будут встречаться в открытую. Будут - и ни черта никому с этим сделать больше не удастся.  
\- Опля!  
\- Ага. Ну, разразился грандиозный скандал, но они уперлись: мол, или вместе любым способом, или вместе умрут. Но по отдельности больше не будут и связь разорвать никому не позволят.  
\- Лучший Боец…  
\- И гениальная Жертва, да. А заявление сделали всерьез. Могли еще пригрозить дать интервью в СМИ - тоже неплохой способ двойного самоубийства, блоки бы сработали… Вообразишь масштаб огласки? Ну и оставалось либо убирать их по одному физически - а кадры-то ценнейшие! - либо дать требуемое. Учитывая, что жизнь им и так уже усложнили по максимуму, проще оказалось дать.  
\- И?  
\- Что "и". Назавтра к вечеру Рицка возвращался в Мадрид. Говорят, в самолетный салон поднимался, как пьяный, а губы были такие распухшие, что он не на японца, а на негра походил. Ну… прилетел, а там Мануэла. И связь, и работа общая, и всё такое. Только он еще два года назад наотрез отказался поделиться с ней Именем. Тут-то удалось бы сразу, она обычная, не из чистых, но Рицка, видно, счёл провокацию подготовленной и решил, что она обойдётся. А когда вернулся, снова сойдясь с Соби, еще и из ближнего окружения её вывел. Перевел куда-то на Тенерифе, в самый захолустный испанский филиал. Никто особо не возмутился.  
\- А чему возмущаться? Правильно сделал!  
\- О том, как они дальше жили, известно немного. Но знаю точно, что Мануэле он никогда не простил. Да, он делиться жаждал, да, без Соби изнемогал, а в двадцать трахнуть можно любое тело, тем более спьяну… Только он гей - и он нижний! Топ у них Агацума. Я стандартной ориентации, и то сознаю, как Рицку в то утро от самого себя должно было выворачивать. Ну и от нее за компанию.  
\- Ладно, ты рассказал десять лет. А еще почти сорок?  
\- Еще… Ну, Соби стал художником и преподавателем по спецкурсам для Бойцов - сама рассказываешь, мирового уровня. Оба слоя жизни заполнил под завязку, думаю, нарочно, чтоб времени на лишние мысли не оставалось. Рицка сколотил в Мадриде крупную команду - причем такую, которая за него в огонь и воду, в случае чего Испания может угрожать сепарацией. Работают они классно, не отнимешь. С Мануэлой у Рицки вроде как нейтралитет. Секс у них случился всего единожды - в ту ночь. От нее ведь одно и требовалось, лишить его девственности и Имя на себя замкнуть. Парность-то всё едино не обломилась бы. Мануэла, правда, и собственные ушки тогда скинула, но чем ради дела не пожертвуешь… Не знаю уж, чем ее в японском отделении Корпорации за усердие вознаградили.  
Так вот: по-настоящему Рицка спит с Соби. Раз в пару месяцев они забивают на все проекты и обязательно выбираются куда-нибудь вдвоем на выходные. Не знаю, как им хватает - хотя при мыслеречи, наверное, и своей рукой обойтись можно. Ну и телепорты теперь открыты у обоих: статусы позволяют. О, еще про Мануэлу! Была эн лет назад дивная сцена. Как раз с нее-то для меня эта история и началась.  
\- Опишешь?  
\- Что и делаю. В общем, Париж, ресторанчик с видом на Эйфелеву башню, сижу, заказав пошлые лягушачьи лапки и луковый суп. И тут звякает колокольчик, открывается дверь и входят эти двое. Тесен мир, думаю, с одиозными личностями в одном помещении обедать придется. Закрываюсь меню, не желая, чтоб меня заметили, и довольно скоро убеждаюсь, что могу в принципе не волноваться: они только друг друга видят.  
Если откровенно, меня подобная связь пугает. Справедливо им именной союз не позволили создать, как бы это ни звучало. Они и в нынешнем-то виде как граната с выдернутой чекой. Не смотри на меня так. Если каждому будет позволено выбирать пару, не спрашивая разрешения, вся система управления полетит к такой-то матери! Должен существовать контроль и порядок, а будет энтропия и хаос!  
\- Ты остановился на том, что за меню спрятался.  
\- Спрятался, только ненадолго. Проходит минут двадцать, сижу, спокойно ем, краем глаза за ними наблюдаю. Они тоже вроде как едят… Угу, и за руки держатся, как подростки. Чтоб из бокалов отпить, вилки кладут, а пальцы не расцепляют. И вдруг - упс - в ресторане возникает Мануэла. Кажется, с отчетом каким-то, только вряд ли она об этом вспомнила, когда Рицку вместе с Соби увидела. А дальше я своими ушами всё слышал: Мануэла же испанка, голос понижать не умеет… а с Рицкой отчего-то заговорила по-английски. Может, чтоб и Соби понимал? Рицка-то давно язык выучил. В общем, я разобрал, что у них в Париже была какая-то миссия, они прилетели втроем - Рицка, Мануэла и какой-то их коллега. А Соби к Рицке на месте присоединился. Тот позвал, Соби и сорвался. Испанцы о планах своего руководителя были ни сном ни духом. И Мануэла, дурочка, вместо доклада ринулась на Соби, как птица на змею. С криком и - ха-ха - с вызовом. Тот принял, не моргнув, и уже из-за стола подниматься начал. Рицка в него вцепился мертвой хваткой, не дал встать, потом сам вскочил и между ними бросился. И рявкнул на Мануэлу так, что у девчонки слезы выступили. Ну, как девчонки… ей уже, конечно, за тридцать было, больше, чем мне сейчас, но старше двадцати пяти она никогда не выглядела. В общем, Мануэла заплакала, а Рицка сделал шаг назад, встал рядом с Соби, положил ему, сидящему, руку на плечо и еще чем-то припечатал по-испански. И Мануэла ушла. А Соби вздохнул, повел головой влево-вправо, уже приготовился мудру сложить - и учуял меня, наше сознание от человеческого отличается же. Поглядел в упор, дёрнул бровью и обратился к Рицке. Тот на меня глянул тоже, я уж приготовился, что не повезло, сейчас ситуация поблекнет до неинтересности… А они усмехнулись, знаешь, совершенно одинаково - и меня из общего числа исключило. Все отвлеклись от того, что скандал видели, вернулись к тарелкам, я один сидел, как болван, и не знал, куда деваться. Даже жаль стало в какой-то мере, что они не застеснялись и мне внимание не переключили. Подобное захоти - не забудешь. Я только месяц спустя начал осмыслять, что это такое было и какие у истории истоки. Стал справки наводить, а до того и вспоминать спокойно не выходило.  
\- А почему Рицка помешал Мануэле Соби вызвать? Я сама Боец, я понимаю… обе стороны, но не понимаю Жертву. Всё ведь было по правилам - и обоснованно!  
\- Потому что Соби её убил бы. Неужели, думаешь, он простил - и пощадил бы? Да и Имя сразу получил бы, прямо в Системе, тут сомневаться не приходится. Но Рицка ему крови на руках не хотел. В чем, в чем, а в этом я его полностью поддерживаю. Кстати, ты мне напомнила: была ведь и зеркальная ситуация! Точно, а я совсем забыл. Так давно про них разное слышу, что уже не вспоминаются нюансы.  
\- И какая зеркальная?  
\- Не сопоставлю, до или после этого случая, но точно в те же годы Рицка прилетел из Мадрида в Семь Лун. Ему лет тридцать было, Соби, соответственно, тридцать восемь. Рицка, как всегда, сдал отчетность и отправился к нему. Слухи доносят, что они всегда в аэропорту встречаются - и после сразу расстаются, пока дела не переделают, иначе боятся на весь свет забить. Ну, Соби как обычно знал, когда Аояги появится, так что еще задолго ждать начал. Но знал не он один. Леонард тоже.  
\- Ох, точно… Ты так детально рассказал о Мануэле, что я за подробностями о четвертом действующем лице забыла.  
\- А зря. Леонард Купер еще тот типаж, вероятно, как раз в одном ряду с первыми двумя Жертвами Соби. Сперва он Агацуму хотел, затем узнал о его отношениях с Рицкой и не то возненавидел, не то проснулась та самая жажда власти, которая, как ты надеешься, воспринимается легче человеческой... Вкратце - блоков он Соби налепил столько, сколько в здравом уме не ставят. Рассчитывал, не иначе, взять на контроль и мыслеречь, и физиологию, и уж точно контакты пресечь. Только не преуспел. Соби себе вытатуировал рицкино Имя - и продолжал с ним встречаться.  
\- Ничего себе! То есть у них оно есть, не Истинное, но общее? А как звучит?  
\- Loveless. То ли Нелюбимые, то ли Нелюбящие.  
\- Насколько холодное… зачем Рицка придумал такое?  
\- Если трезво оценить, им подходит. Соответствует и их отношению к окружающим, и ответной реакции. Из любви у них в личной сфере, полагаю, только они сами. А еще утверждают, что у японцев индивидуализм не приветствуется! На этих двоих глянуть, смех разберет. Так вот, если ты слушаешь, я продолжу.  
\- Вся внимание.  
\- За татуировку Леонард что-то делал с Соби дня три. Что - не знаю, не спрашивай, но когда тот вышел в люди, ходил очень прямо и общался очень негромко. То есть почти шепотом. И всё равно не сдался и не пожаловался. Вряд ли и Рицке упомянул, но Рицка при мыслеречи сам унюхать был способен… Только прилететь тогда внепланово еще вряд ли мог. Так вот! Явился Рицка, по-быстрому управился с делами, встретился с Соби и обнаружил, что Леонард его снова избил. Наверное, они раздеваться начали - ну и открылись синяки, кровоподтеки, черт знает, что еще… Соби же только обороняться может, сдачи Жертве ему при всей его силище не дать. Рицка пришел в белую ярость. Перешибить им возможность встречаться, повторяю, Леонард не сумел - никакого запретительского таланта не хватило. Он и приказывает с трудом: знает, что сам, кретин, с блоками перестарался. Если Соби упрется, а он пережмет, придется реанимацию вызывать, а за подобное по головке не гладят. В итоге Соби свою формальную Жертву практически не слушает, а боль игнорирует. Зато Рицка с ним без всяких блоков за годы договариваться выучился. Каким способом он убедил отложить секс и открыть местонахождение Леонарда, не знаю, а только убедил - и сорвался туда, причем телепортом! Его Соби еще и перенес! Сам!  
\- Постой. Во-первых, откуда такая подробная информация? Во-вторых… а разве Соби потом не стало еще хуже? После такого-то поступка?  
\- Информация, Сумпта, от Леонарда, потому что он - дурак. Сам рассказывал всем, кто согласен был слушать, сочувствия искал. И как раз то, о чем он рассказывал, объясняет, почему Соби не стало хуже.  
\- О.  
\- Да-да. Рицка Леонарда избил. При том что ниже ростом и комплекцией против техасца не вышел - измочалил так, что Купер потом пару дней морду на улицу не высовывал. Плюс Рицка пообещал между ударами, что если тот еще раз хоть пальцем коснется его Бойца, будет жалеть до конца жизни. Кричал, что трогать Соби никто не будет, ни одна рука не протянется. Судя по всему, был убедителен - и унимал Рицку, чтоб тот с Леонардом окончательно не разобрался, как раз Соби.  
\- "Его Бойца"?  
\- Правильно расслышала. Они давным-давно на всех наплевали и публично объявили себя Нелюбимыми. Как там по-японски… щас… "Аинакимоно", если не вру транскрипцию. Татуировка Соби только частью декларации была. У Рицки, кстати, такая же, сделана обводом поверх Имени. Оно когда светится, то в контуре, я пару раз видел. На кой ему-то потребовалось под машинку подставляться?.. За компанию, что ли?  
\- Что-то не пойму: так, выходит, они даже не Loveless?  
\- Угу. Буквы английские, а Имя оба всегда озвучивают по-японски. Вносят, так сказать, личный фактор. Недодавили их, когда следовало, а теперь вино уже разлито, обратно в фужер не соберешь… И вот это - фактология. В бумаги заглядывать поздно, всё сложилось, как сложилось.  
Кстати, еще в этой связи вспомнил: года два назад приключился характерный случай. Представь атмосферку: семинарский слет, большой фуршет, все дела. Агацума и Аояги весь вечер держатся вместе, Соби с Рицки глаз не сводит, и оба не едят совсем. Леонард ему этак снисходительно: "Соби, ешь живо. Вместе со всеми". А тот будто и не слышал. Рицка, видимо, тоже спохватился, взял им общую тарелку, наполнил, а Соби закурил и головой покачал: не буду, сыт. Рицка на него посмотрел, улыбнулся - я тогда впервые увидел, как он улыбается, непривычное выражение - и говорит: "Ты сигаретами питаться собрался? Или голодовку объявил? Ешь давай, силы понадобятся". И такой у него тон был многозначительный… Будто вокруг и нет никого. Соби дым выдохнул, поглядел Рицке в глаза и внаглую в полный голос ответил: "Слушаюсь". И есть начал.  
\- Вот это да… Слушай, а через сколько точно испанцы прилетают?  
\- Что, лично оценить притчу во языцех не терпится? Можешь по своему ненаглядному господину Агацуме часы сверить. Как только самолет сядет, он отправится встречать.  
\- Так ведь у нас нигде нет табло прилетов! И посадки не объявляют, как он узнает?  
\- Кому я битый час излагаю про мыслеречь?  
\- Ой, да, верно. Слишком много информации, я путаюсь. А Мануэла не прилетит?  
\- После того парижского происшествия она вместе с Рицкой не летает. К тому же Корпорация обычно собирает лучших, продолжающих совершенствовать умения и растущих. Она своего потолка давно достигла.  
\- А Рицка, стало быть, нет.  
\- Нет.  
\- Чем он тебе настолько неприятен? У тебя даже лицо меняется, когда ты о нем говоришь.  
\- Сам не знаю. Вроде однопрофильник… Слишком самовольный, наверное. Таких никто в здравом уме не любит. И связь их с Агацумой меня отталкивает. Они как один человек. Жуткая зависимость друг от друга.  
\- А по-моему, здорово.  
\- А по-моему, это болезнь.  
\- Рицка красивый?  
\- Ха. Уместный вопрос… Красивый у них Соби. Рицка всю жизнь, если посмотреть старые видео, худой, невысокий и ничего из себя не представляет. Ну жилистый, ну плечи… приличные. И всё! А теперь еще и полуседой.  
\- Удивительно, что не полностью.  
\- Полностью - это Соби. Раньше был платиновый блондин, а теперь серебряный.  
\- Ты что, хочешь сказать, это всё седина?!  
\- Угу. И взгляды у обоих вечно такие, что не дай Бог на прицел попасть.  
\- С чего им иными быть при таких судьбах!  
\- Здрасте. Можно подумать, у кого-то из нас жизнь легкая! Сто раз могли всё упростить. Отказываются же.  
\- Значит, не могут.  
\- Вот станешь постарше и осознаешь, что рассуждала наивно.  
\- Рицке шесть десятков, Соби почти семь. Они свою наивность осознали? Судя по услышанному, не особо.  
\- Ты взгляни менее влюбленным взглядом. У Соби блоки страшенные, он от Леонарда уйти просто не в состоянии: умрет. А Леонард его из чисто престижных соображений не отпустит, это тоже известный факт. И известно, что Рицка его принял. Предпринимать попытки ухода, игнорируя угрозу жизни, он Соби запретил категорически. Это, кстати, сам Соби обронил несколько лет назад в частной беседе.  
\- Кошмар какой…  
\- Вот тебе и романтика. Но есть во всем этом одна неясность.  
\- Какая?  
\- Не знаю, как сформулировать... Это чисто моё ощущение.  
\- Не тяни уж!  
\- Оба ждут чего-то не первый год, но никто не в курсе, чего конкретно: молчат вглухую. Они и стареть перестали - такое чувство, что с момента, как о чём-то условились. Выглядят так, что позавидуешь: со стороны по тридцатке обоим дашь, максимум.  
\- И завидуешь же!  
\- Не я. Я тебе историю рассказываю. А будешь подкалывать, за окончанием к Соби пойдешь. И я посмотрю, что он тебе вне университетского курса выложит!  
\- Извини. Может, я завидую сама. Доскажи.  
\- Есть чему! На них смотреть стыдно, попомнишь мои слова.  
\- Опа, он встал.  
\- Вижу. Смотри, сейчас не глядя рассчитается кэшем и пойдет к выходу. Без спешки. Спустят трап - а он к взлётке пришагает.  
\- И на пути лучше не становиться, ага… Слушай, прямо как по компасу! Если мыслеречь проявляется так… Да, признаю, я завидую.  
\- А я бы её не хотел. Никакой возможности закрыться, если не блочиться. А с блоком жить замаешься.  
\- Рицка два года прожил.  
\- Ну и сорвался, едва увидев Соби! Всё объяснимо! Хорошо тебе качать головой… ты не Жертва.  
\- Думаешь, я хуже анализирую, если иного профиля? Не опускай мои умственные способности!  
\- В мыслях не имел. Извини.  
\- Фальшивишь. Ой, не делай такого лица, ненавижу это выражение! "Бойцы не главные, Бойцы проще устроены, у руля должны стоять Жертвы"… Надоело! Кстати о Бойцах, я вот чего не поняла. А Боец с рицкиным Истинным Именем в природе существует? Если не Мануэла… Но не у одного же него оно проступило! Что ты так смотришь? Еще один сюр?  
\- Да вроде того. У одного, Ассумпта. Мануэле Рицка, как ты уже знаешь, отказал, а потом, когда они с Соби, скажем так, воссоединились, он снова всю силу в него стал вкладывать. По ним связь видна, улавливаешь? Как по подлинной паре. А у Соби Истинного Имени и вовсе никакого нет. Нейм Леонарда он не принял, так себя рицкиным Бойцом все годы и называет. И татуировку периодически подновляет. "Loveless","Аинакимоно"… погоди, социолог, у тебя еще навязнут в зубах эти слова. Кстати, ты во втором слое кем работать собираешься?  
\- Я неплохой медиум широкого профиля, поэтому меня сюда и пригласили. Слоняюсь по территории второй день и умираю от скуки: жду, когда наконец круглые столы и семинары начнутся. А страшно же Рицка Мануэлу наказал: она ведь, получается, тоже безымянная? Но Соби сам так решил, а она… Недожизнь целую жизнь!  
\- У Мануэлы Имя как раз есть, последние лет пять. Встретила кого-то, они вроде даже официальный брак заключили, то есть не только перед небом, но и перед людьми парность оформили… В плане личной жизни Рицка ей никаких препятствий не чинил. Его-то положение в этом плане куда хуже: пока она жива, ему собственным Именем не воспользоваться, даже если шанс представится.  
\- Хоть я и Боец, но целиком на его стороне. Странно, что он вообще Мануэлу не возненавидел. Ведь кроме прочего, его Имя Соби от всех блоков освободило бы!  
\- А обратного механизма нет? Ну, чтоб навязанные узы разрывал?  
\- Если Жертве в процессе было неизвестно, что происходит... Я не слышала. Надеюсь, у Мануэлы в паре проблемы и красота от косметики. И совесть гложет.  
\- Насчет первых двух пунктов не уверен, а с третьим ты наверняка в яблочко. Она не дура.  
\- Это не дурость, а подлость была - такое провернуть! Боец должен оберегать, а она... Ох. Так, Джером, ты еще что-то договаривать собирался?  
\- По зрелом размышлении особо договаривать нечего, разве что резюмировать. Знаешь, у китайцев в ходу поговорка: "Есть такая связь на свете, что не важно, сколько раз её разрывать: всё равно восстановится". Вот это о Нелюбимых. Встречаются - и каждый раз как в первый, разве что больше прилюдно не трахаются. И не стесняются, и не видят никого в упор. А ты превозносишь корректность и вежливость Агацумы!  
\- Ну, одно другого не исключает. И потом, их с Рицкой к такому поведению подтолкнули. Может, если бы им дали быть вместе с самого начала, они бы наоборот стали более послушными!  
\- Ты идеалистка. Оба сами выбрали такую жизнь, и она их, как можешь видеть, устраивает!  
\- Да как бы ни называть. По моему мнению, за подобный выбор следует уважать: не сдаются и верны, и себе и друг другу! Ты прав, эту историю в самом деле стоит читать спецкурсом. Они уникум! Живая легенда!  
\- Я не самый слабый мужчина, Ассумпта, но здесь пасую и чувствую только оторопь. Ты их увидишь. Они будут сидеть за соседним столиком - мирно, цивилизованно, как старые знакомые, а потом Соби обронит в полный голос что-нибудь вроде: "Я жив, потому что ты есть и я тебе нужен". У тебя аппетит не пропадет?  
\- И любая география побоку... А? Аппетит? Смотря что ответит Рицка.  
\- Усмехнется, прищурится и предложит расплачиваться.  
\- Отлично! Я умну свою тарелку подчистую!  
\- Сделаем ставки, что от взгляда в лица подавишься? Рицка бешеный, абсолютно. Знает, что Агацума его любит, и готов на этом, похоже, всю жизнь продержаться, да еще демонстрирует всем, в каком месте правила и уставы видел. А Соби его бунт поощряет.  
\- Просто они в самом деле пара, от природы. Такие исключения случаются, я встречала в мировой истории аналогичные примеры.  
\- Не спорю, я сам несколько лет назад пришел к тому же выводу. Но если спросишь, за что их в самом деле уважаю, я тебе отвечу: не за нарушения правил. За эти долбанные полвека на мыслеречи! Я бы давно сдвинулся от такого, хм, бытия. Не знаю, спит ли Соби с Леонардом, скорее всего нет, но каких это ему усилий стоит? У нас же практически неразрывные союзы. Рицка от Мануэлы несколько лет отходил, пока с рефлекторной тягой справился, плюс он её отдалил, а Агацума с Купером почти ежедневно пересекается - работа обязывает. Но связь и подпитка у него при этом от Аояги… В дурном сне не привидится, что в этой голове твориться должно.  
\- Ты сам сказал, что Рицка делится с ним силой. Наверное, так справляться легче. А даже если и спал бы! Механика - не эротика, уверена, Рицка бы понял.  
\- Возможно. Но на месте ни одного из них я бы оказаться не хотел.  
\- А знаешь, Джером, я, пожалуй, не пойду с тобой вечером на свидание.  
\- Разочаровал?  
\- Как ты выразился, есть немного.  
\- Взаимно. Вот так обсудишь чужую жизнь и получишь по заслугам. Кофе в твоей компании я допить могу?  
\- Легко.  
\- И на том спасибо. Удачи с поиском.  
\- Счастливой связи.  
  
  
*****  
\- Помни… помни, ты дал мне слово.  
\- Я всегда помню то, что тебе обещаю. И никогда не отказываюсь от сказанного.  
\- Ты должен его пережить. Я заберу тебя, блоки больше не будут действовать… и никто уже мне не откажет. Соби, не забудь: ты поклялся пережить Леонарда.  
\- Он младше тебя.  
\- Плевать. Я без тебя жить не стану, имей в виду.  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
\- Ага... Черт, ты нарочно всегда покупаешь ремни, которые надо расстегивать при свете и на свежую голову? Не смешно!  
\- Тебе помочь?  
\- Справлюсь. Эй, не обгоняй… Когда я так заводиться перестану…  
\- Надеюсь, никогда.  
\- Всё время тебя хочу… неделями… Слышу, а дотронуться не могу…  
\- Трогай. Касайся. Делай со мной что угодно... Рицка, как я скучал…  
\- Нигде никогда не забывай: ты обещал. Мы будем вместе.  
\- Нигде никогда не забуду… Будем. Иди ко мне.  
  
  
  
10 октября 2013


End file.
